I'm Yours and You're Mine
by WildFire42
Summary: ...And if we die, we die, but first we'll live. Random drabbles/one-shots/ whatever you people call them about various couples and relationships. Feel free to give suggestions!
1. DaenerysJorah

He remembers her reaching out, placing a hand on his cheek, feather-light but sending sparks through his skin all the same.

_There will never be another man who loves you as I do._

He'll never forget her touch, the way her lips, soft as silk, felt against his own. Her silver hair flashing in the sun, her violet eyes lit with dragon fire.

_I made a mistake, but now I'm different, I'll never betray you again._

She called him her bear, and it sent chills coursing through him. My bear. He is hers, and he will be for the rest of his days, no matter what happens, even if she never wants to see him again.

_Give me another chance, please. Don't you know I'll fight for you, kill for you?_

_Don't you know I'll die for you?_


	2. RhaegarLyanna

**Woo! Second chapter! Yes, it's Rhaegar/Lyanna, and I'm sorry to the people who think that they were in love and ran off together and had some epic romance. Anyway, I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

"Can I get you anything?" Rhaegar asks softly, and Lyanna ignores him, pulling the blanket tighter around her bare shoulders. "Water? Tea? Wine?" He continues, though he knows it's useless. He sighs. "I'll just leave you alone."

He pulls on his shirt and turns to leave when he hears her voice for the first time in days. "Will... will you play me something? On your harp?"

Rhaegar is shocked, but he doesn't show it, realizing that this moment is fragile enough to break if he does the wrong thing. Instead of saying anything, he takes his harp and strums his fingers lightly across the strings, remembering how how he used to play for Arthur and Jon and Elia. _Not like I can do that anymore. I've ruined everything, haven't I?_

But seeing Lyanna turn towards him and close her eyes to the music makes it almost worth it. She sways gently to the music and hums along to the song. He thinks that he has never loved her more than in this moment, and feels hope rising in him that maybe she's learning to love him back.

After the song ends and the last notes fade into silence, he tries again. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Lyanna Stark lifts her head and stares at him with her fierce storm-gray eyes, brimming with unshed tears. "I want my brother, you bastard." And she turns away from him again.


	3. AshaTheon

**This isn't supposed to be romantic, just brother-sister love. I still don't own anything.**

She takes his hand awkwardly, trying not to flinch at the gaps where his fingers once were. He looks at her with a strange expression on his face that could be relief or confusion or fear, and she remembers how he cries in his sleep every night, calling out for Robb or begging Ramsay to stop.

"Asha doesn't rhyme with anything," he says.

She doesn't know what that's all about, and she can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing. "Aye," she agrees. "Theon doesn't really rhyme with anything either."

"No," he says in wonder and smiles, and in that moment she can almost see his former self shining through the emaciated body and broken teeth. "No, it doesn't."

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	4. RenlyLoras

**Wow, fourth chapter! I never usually get past three, so this is an achievement. I'm actually proud of this chapter, so enjoy! (I also added a title, which is new.)**

Almost Like the Ocean

Their first kiss was by the sea, and Loras could taste the ocean (salt and laughter) on Renly's lips.

The rose and the stag, the flower and the storm. They shouldn't have belonged together, but when they were tangled in each other's arms, breathing each other's breath, it didn't matter (when it was them, it never mattered).

"We were made for one another," Renly would often say. "You and me together, against the world. And when I'm king-"

"I'll be your queen?" Loras joked, and Renly laughed (he was always laughing) and pulled him back onto the bed. But Margaery was his queen, Margaery who knew what was between them and let it go on, and they loved her for it (though not as much as they loved each other).

And when Loras bent over Renly's cold body, his sword stained with the blood of their friends, he pressed one last kiss to his king's lips. His mouth tasted of blood and his tears, coppery and salty.

(It almost tasted like the ocean.)

**Please review! (:**


	5. SandorSansa

**Okay, okay, here's some SanSan. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to write since I don't really ship them, but I kind of like how it came out.**

Fire and Ice

Sandor isn't sure how long he lay there, dying under the tree after the wolf girl left him for dead. The wound in his leg festers, fever and delirium sweeping over him in waves.

He sees his parents, and his little sister, the one he couldn't save. Gregor's there, too, a giant, hulking silhouette, ominous, with a helmet full of thick black blood. And there's fire, always fire, licking at the mangled mess of his leg, roaring inside his skull, burning through the scars on his face. In this ragged dreamscape, everything is ablaze, the earth beneath his feet and the sky above him all blur into a single inferno, and the monstrous form of his brother comes striding out of the flames. Sandor can do nothing but scream.

Until she is there, snow-pale skin and delicate features, the embodiment of winter, hair the color of fire but with none of the fear that accompanies it. His little bird touches his burned face and the flames die away as she begins to sing. He tries to say her name but she smiles sadly and lays a cool finger across his lips. "Help will come soon. Try to hold on."

And Sandor knows he is saved.

**Reviews appreciated! (:**


End file.
